


I want you for a life time~

by Waifuisa (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waifuisa
Summary: Isa trys to kill himself but lea was just in time to save him"ISA NO"lea runs and yankes him away isa crying hard.....





	I want you for a life time~

Isa looks out the window he opens it then stands up by the edge his hair flowing in the cold wind hes just a few inches from death"hehe they wount have to worry about you anymore a mistake useless dumb fat ugly little bitch"isa squeeze his arm tears falling"and they wount have to watch when they find you'll be gone maybe my sins can be forgotten no not forgotten just forgiven at least for the better"isa looks out all the stars and that full moon his last night he shall see it he smiles knowing very well what he is doing SUCIDE killing himself going away for a long time how about sleeping FOREVER he sighs "well maybe it could wait alittle longer just a few more minutes"

Lea comes home he opens the door"ISA"he says no awanser he sees a note picks it up and started to read it says"dear lea no everyone I will be leaveing for along time forever dont miss me dont stop me just smile stay happy forgive thee sins I have committed I was SAÏX you cannot say I was not ima go forever you'll never have to worry about a mistake like me..shit I'm crying now but hey you all matter I never did I was a mistake right when my mother gave birth dont say I am not I love you all with this heart but I cannot take this anymore I shall leave lea when you get this dont cry smile smile so you wount stay with a MISTAKE smile knowing you tried but nothing is rainbows and butterfly's I loved you...you forever please dont cry that will make me regret this shoot running out of space to write almost time just goodbye and enjoy life"

Lea throws his stuff and runs upstairs he trys to open the door but cannot"fuck fuck"he find a key opens the door well he slaims it acullaty "isa?!"lea yells isa turns and faces lea he smiles

"Cut that out stop FAKE SMILEING for once" isa turns around "your right and I can" ISA NO"lea runs and yankes him away isa crying hard "please dont dont go I need you"isa crys more"im..sorry" 

"Shut up isa"lea looks down at isa seeing all those cuts on him lea started to cry"isa..why" "it help me calm down" lea hugs him even tighter"isa...isa....isa please stop it wount help" "i..know but if I'm gone you wount have t-" "ISA PLEASE STOP DONT LEAVE ME I NEED YOU I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU"he yells 

"You cant"isa whispers"no I'm sorry for raising my voice I need you isa please dont leave me just stay live your life i couldn't love someone else either I can only have....YOU"

that sentence fully broke isa,isa crys he crys his eyes out so hard he cant breath that much lea just holding him holding him tight saying how much he needs loves and couldn't live without "isa your strong beautiful kind selfless youd die for people who hated you take your shirt if so someone could be alittle warm isa YOU deserve to live so please...stay until it's your time"lea brushes some hair out of isa face.

Isa was smileing for REAL even though he shouldn't "lea I never deserved you but thank you THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING"now lea was crying"i want to spoil you, you were never spoiled so let me do that" isa hugs him lea hold hin tighter isa could hear his heartbeat "I haven't heard it in a long time lea your that worried"he askes "yes I love you even if you were a friend I would still be"

"lea I'll STAY"lea smiles"i LOVE that idea"

"JUST FOR YOU"....


End file.
